narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorWest/NFST: By User:EmperorWest
Hi! Emperor West here. I usually don't say much on the site, but I have decided to step out and propose my newest idea. I have decided to "host" the "Naruto Fanon Shinobi Tournament" or "NFST" for short. This would be a fight of the site's various shinobi and kunochi, showing off their range of skills. From the Sharingan to the Eight Gates, from raging Tailed Beasts and Puppet Masters. Everyone is welcome. The Tournament & What It Will Consist Of There will be two separate Tournaments: Team and Single. The rules will be different, due to how many join. Teams You will be fighting on an island off the coast of Kumogakure. There are several rules you must follow if you decide to join. # No Duplicate Dojutsu,Tailed Beast, Kekkei Genkai/Tota,Sage Mode(same animal)on the same team. This is to regulate fairness in battles. # The battles are one on one, and if one of the team members lose, then the other team gets a point. If it results in a draw, neither team gets a point. If the final judging is a draw, then the teams must send one more out on a timed fight. # For a Team Battle, you get a total of 3 days to reply, or your team automatically loses. # Teams must be made of 3 wikia users for 3 members. # The Team to win is crowned the Wikia's 2015 Team Champions. (May be one next year!) Single You will fight on one of Four Islands named the Dream Islands and move up to the Village Center island for the Championship. Gods Level Tournament will be held in Fubukigakure. Rules and Regulations: # Shinju is allowed, but has CERTAIN RESTRICTIONS. You will be treated as a Jinchūriki, so you can only have as much power as Obito and Madara did. No Kaguya duplicates allowed. (God Ranking will exist if enough Kaguyas apply.) # In Single Tournament, you have 3 days as well to reply, or you automatically lose the match. # The Four Locations will be randomized by me, depending on how many people join in. Only a certain number of people on each Island will be able to move to the Village Finals. # Should be obvious, but just incase, no killing. # Bring out your best creations, but we don't want to see too many look a likes. I've seen a lot of you guys' work, and I know it'll be good. # In Village Finals, you will fight in different conditions(for example: Zone 1 will be a dense Forest.) This makes the battles more interesting and mysterious. # The winner will be crowned the Wikia's 2015 Singles Champion and the winner of the God Battle Tournament will be dubbed the Wikia's 2015 Singles "God Mod" Champion. Q&A Q:How much time do I have to edit? A:3 days, then you automatically lose the match. Q:How will the proctors know who won? A:We will read the Rp, and come to a conclusion based on how it ended. Q: How much time do we have to finish our Rp? A:Each Match will last a week, but a winner can be decided sooner if someone forfeits or simply the character has taken ALOT of damage. Q:Will there be apps? A: Unlike some FC projects, this one focuses on the creativity of the NF, so the proctors do not have the right to judge another Editor's work. HOWEVER, if things start to like too similar, or the God Modding is off the charts, then yeah, a change might come. Q:How do I join then? A: There will be a page up soon where you put the following things: *Your User *Who you're using *Village Origin This is just for personal organization. If you are participating in Team, you must put the following things: *All 3 users involved *Who your using and label captain *Who the team is associated with This is also for personal organization. If you are wanting to just be a proctor, then message me and we can work something out. Q:When will this officially start? A: The launch date has not been officially decided, but it will be announced soon. Now I understand there are projects going on and or starting up, such as GD, Daz's project, Rebirth Shards, and Sengoku. I will try to decide a date where none of these conflict with another. If you have any additional comments, ideas, or questions, comment down below or message my wall. ~EmperorWest Aka DojutsuEmperorOfTheWest. Category:Blog posts